


Burn

by Yoriko_Rayne



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko_Rayne/pseuds/Yoriko_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Fenris got his markings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Fenris came to me almost begging me to restore his memories. And of course Anders having to have told him that I'm one of the rares in magic. You see, all I have to do is have the subject sit still or lay still. Put both hands on either side of their head, and concentrate. After a moment, I will be able to see everything. From the time they were born to now. I can see their first kiss, when their parents died. Any kind of training they've had. Everything........

 

The sad part is that I retain those memories, training, and what not. What they have taken a life time to learn, will only take me a few seconds. But, I wasn't careful when it came to Fenris. I went into half thinking. I wanted to help him so much....maybe more then I would with most people. I just couldn't see someone going through life not being able to remember their past. Good or bad, its there for a reason. It makes us who we are.

“Hawke, please......” Fenris was looking at me with pleading eyes. I could tell that we wanted to remember so badly. After the fight with Danarius, and seeing his sister. Of all people that would strike a cord with him, would be his sister that turned him in. But, in that instant..............he started to remember. That's when Anders opened his mouth....

“Hawke, I told him what you can do. For maker's sake, help him. He needs to remember,”

“But, do you know what can be done to me in return? This doesn't come for free, there is a price,”

“Hawke, I understand. There is a chance.....”

“Don't.......don't tell me I already know,” I just nodded my head in agreement. Fenris's eye lit up as he touched my shoulder.....

“Thank you Hawke, this means to world to me.....as do.........,” He was cut off....

“I have the table set up if you need it,” Anders piped up

“I would prefer to sit,”

“Alright Fenris,” He sits down quickly in a chair that's sitting next to Anders. I just looked at him with that look of 'Are you sure?'. He nodded back to me........I walked up behind him. Put my lips next to his ear.

“This won't hurt, I promise,” Laying my hands on his shoulders. And at the last second, he place his hand on mine, giving it a light squeeze.

Placing both hands on either side of his head.................I begin.

After a few moments I see nothing but blackness. Then I hear voices, sounds like his....

“Leto, darling......don't do that to your sister! Our Master isn't going to be pleased that you painted her dress instead of the wall,”

I can hear crying in the distance, and then I begin to see Varania tearing up about the blue paint on her skirt.

“But mama, it was an accident!”

“Then tell her your sorry dear,”

I see from his eyes as he walks up to her. Holds out his hand....

“I'm sorry my sissy. I really didn't mean to do that,” She takes his hand and smiles.

“Its okay big brother, no worries,”

He turns to look at his mother. Maker, she's beautiful. Dark red hair, greens eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. She was proud of her children at that moment. They've learn compassion for one another.

 

The memory goes black. Flashing forward..................This has to be right before the competition. Hadrianna is making herself known. Oh joy.

“To the victor, goes a hefty sum of gold. And the privilege of working next to our lord and master Danarius. He has something wonderful planned for the winner,” With a cocky smile. How I wish I was there to smack it off that woman's face.

I see through his eyes that he walks into an archway of some sort. The stone bricks are floating by some minor levitation spell. Ahead of him is a large field. Green, rolling hills, trees on one side and a farmer's field on the other. Apparently its a sick game of hide and seek.

Flashing forward..........His arms are raised in the air. I can feel his fatigue. When the holder of this contest asked him what he wanted to do with the money. He automatically set his mother and sister free.

He thought that he was going to see them again before they were let go. But no, that wasn't the case. They were ripped away with tears in their eyes. Screaming for him. For Leto. But that was the last time Leto would be standing in front of them.

He was immediately pulled away from the competition. Yanked and thrown into a dark room. From there he was man handled to a table and strapped down. Danarius and another blood mage at his head and feet. Panic overwhelmed him. Try as he might to fight his way out of there, he was too exhausted from the competition. That's why the had the competition, he figured it out. To make the victim so exhausted that they couldn't fight back. For what they were about to do was horrible.

I noticed myself starting to sweat. Fear took over, but I couldn't stop. He wanted this, and I am a woman of my word. I will see this through. A voice that I would never forget came into focus.

“Dear friend, would you be so kind to start the engraving,”

ENGRAVING!! They melted the lyrium into his skin. Starting from his feet. When they had gotten to his ankles, Hadrianna was there waiting to take off his clothes. What a bitch!! Sick and twisted, that was all this was. And on a side note, my feet are killing me right now.

His clothing was stripped of him, and the process began again. He watched in horror as a lyrium tattoo was forming on his skin. The pain, oh dear marker the pain. The feeling of a thousand suns running across his flesh. He watched as they ran up his thighs and hips. Then dancing their way across his chest. Screaming out in pain, crying for them to make it stop. Oh maker! My legs can't take much more of this!!

He felt it rising up to his chin, the back of his neck. The stress from all of this turned his hair white. He was looking up at Danarius with pleading eyes.

“Please, make it stop. I cannot take this much longer,” Danarius just smiled at him and raised his hands over his face. And in that instant his memory of the pain was gone. He looked around and was blinking hard, as if he had just woken up out of a light sleep.

“W-where am I?”

“You are here as a slave to me. You had an accident and we are here to take care of you,”Danarius said politely. Which made me sick.

“I can't.......I can't remember my name,”

“Fenris, your name is Fenris,”

After that I had to break the connection. I couldn't stand up any more. I dropped to my knees, reeling in pain. I couldn't understand what was going on. I felt burning, like I've never felt before.

Fenris bolted out of his chair, huffing and puffing. Wide eyed and in shock, he got what he wanted. From what I could see, there were tears coming down his face. He shot a look over at me to see if I was alright. I wasn't.

That burning feeling and the pain was making itself more present. I looked at my hands, palm side was alright. Then I turned them over, and found silver lines on the back of them.

“Oh maker no.....” At that moment I screamed out in pain. It was so intense that my body was starting to go num. I was at the point of passing out when a pair of arms swooped my up and carried me to a table.

“Anders do something!!”

“I don't know what to do! I haven't seen magic like this before! The only thing I can do is ease the pain,”

“Well do it now! I cannot have her burden this as it was to me! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died,” I rested my hand on his.

“F-Fenris, its alright. I-I knew the risk,” He grabbed my hand and held it hard.

“Hawke, I am sorry. I didn't know,”

Anders had already started putting a healing salve over my burns. It was cooling and was helping me regain some strength.

“If I had told you what might have happened you would have never wanted me to do this,” Fenris nodded slightly in agreement.

“Besides, no one should go through life not knowing who they were,” Fenris smirked a little and kissed the back of my hand.

“Thank you Hawke, its means the world to me. As do you,”


End file.
